Opposites attract
by ayizyu
Summary: He kills. She heals. He is dark. She is light. He is the Devil. She is the Angel. Well, opposites attract, right? GaaraSakura. Rated T for charector killing. jeez, I didnt know it was such a crime. Pairings: GaaSaku, NejiTen. COMPLEATE
1. Chapter 1

My second Fanfic. The first was so bad, I took it down less than a day after I put it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own chicken.

Let the games begin!!!!!!!!!!!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter one-

Haruno Sakura awoke early in the morning. It was Thursday, and she had to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to train with them. Naruto had just gotten back from a two-year training session, and was dying to show off. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. Sakura got dressed and on tied on her headband, pausing briefly to glance in the mirror. She called to her parents to tell them she was leaving, and grabbed an apple on the way out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gaara looked down at the monstrous pile of paperwork on his desk. Being the Kazekage had its annoying points. He stood up and walked to his window, thinking about his crush. Yes, as weird as it sounded, Gaara had a crush. Her name was Hideko, and she was an ANBU ninja. In fact, she had been the one to catch the would-be assassin that had tried to murder him. He had offered her anything she wanted as a reward, but to his disappointment, she had simply requested that he raise her clan's status and make his father one of his advisors. He wasn't sure exactly what he had wanted her request to be, but he was never the less, he was annoyed. He saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. A white bird flew overhead. What the-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Deidara flew over the village, dropping his clay bombs onto the ANBU on watch. He was here to capture the Kazekage, and he would not fail. He jumped off his clay bird onto the roof of the Kazekage's office.

"Infiltration complete," He muttered as he landed. He looked up to see Gaara regarding him coldly. When did he get up here?, He cursed himself for not being more cautious.

"This is as far as you go," Gaara said in a monotone. His gourd was already open, and a stream of sand trickled out, forming a ring around him. Deidara smiled, reached into his clay pouch, and suddenly jumped up and landed on his bird. Gaara was surprised, but sent up a wave of sand to follow him. Deidara's mouths were already chewing the clay as he dodged the sand attacks. He made a nosedive into the village, and shot through the streets, knocking down two chuunin. The sand shot after him. He looked down at his hand.

"Almost there," He muttered. He looked up in surprise as another wave of sand came up in front of him, attempting to cut him off. He steered sharply upwards, and the sand followed him, then returned to Gaara. Deidara observed from a distance. "He's pretty good," He muttered to himself. Gaara tried again, this time jumping in the air to land on his sand.

"I gotta say you noticed me pretty quickly," Deidara said.

"Birds like that don't exist in this desert." Gaara replied.

"I see."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey, what was that sound?" An ANBU ninja stepped out onto a roof. "If anything happens, you should report immide-" He gasped as he saw one of his comrades lying face down in a pool of his own blood. He looked up and saw the fight. He stood and stared, then ran to find Kankuro.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What do you mean some one has infiltrated the village! Yuura made sure that the security was beefed up!" Kankuro strode down the hall with a chunin closely at his heels.

"We are unable to contact Captain Yuura at this time." The ninja replied.

"What!?" Kankuro turned around in disbelief.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I should have known. Deidara never fails to cause uproar." A shadowy figure stood at the entrance to the village watching his partner's battle. "Yuura," He turned to his companion, a sand ninja. "You'd better head back. It will cause problems if you are found here."

"Hai, Sasori-sama." The man bowed and vanished. Sasori turned to look back at the battle. "Hurry the hell up, Deidara. I don't like to wait."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gaara, I'm coming in." Kankuro turned the knob and stepped into the office. He was surprised when he saw no one there.

"Kankuro!" He turned to see the ninja that had discovered the body. "The Kazekage-sama is fighting in the sky!"

"What!" Kankuro ran to a window and looked out. "Gaara!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Deidara sighed. "I guess my stealth moves failed. But thanks to that I don't have to waste time searching for you." Gaara said nothing, but raised his hands, and a monstrous amount of sand rose behind him. "As expected, you have the advantage. This could get ugly." Gaara sent an arm of sand chasing after him, and Deidara kept flying away. He looked down at his hands, and spit out some clay. He molded it. Now he had six clay birds. He smirked. He threw them down at Gaara, but the sand blocked all the explosions. He withdrew and started to chew the clay again, but this time he wasn't fast enough. An arm of clay swooped out of nowhere knocking him off. He fell, but watched in amusement as Gaara was hit by the bird he had just fallen off of. They both fell, and landed on different rooftops. They were unconscious on impacts.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sasori watched his partner fall, and cursed. This mission could not fail. At least Deidara had knocked out the jinchuuriki; all he had to do was get them out before any sand ninja could interfere. He jumped out and headed towards the unconscious Gaara.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kankuro ran out onto the roof. "Gaara!" He ran towards his fallen brother, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't dead. The sigh turned into a gasp when he saw Sasori. He backed away. "Who the hell are you!?" He shouted out. He reached toward his summoning scrolls, and pulled them out. "Karasu! Kuroari! Sanshouo!" the three puppets appeared in smoke. Sasori just glared his usual glare.

"The puppet technique. How cute. I don't have time for this."

Kankuro sent out one of his puppets, but it was blocked by a chain-like tail emerging from Sasori's cloak. He gritted his teeth. "Its impressive that you can match Karasu's speed. Now I'll show you my puppet performance!" His puppets lunged at Sasori. He shot hidden kunai at him, but they were blocked. Kuroari was suddenly behind him, and pulled Sasori inside his cabinet like chest. "Karakuri engeki. Kuro higi Ipatsu!" Karasu broke apart, and the blades extended. Kankuro whipped his hands forward. The blades shot through the air, and impaled Kuroari. "The end." Kankuro lowered his hands. Then sand started pouring out of the holes. Wait- sand?! Kankuro motioned with his hand and the locks clicked open. There was a sand clone that was rapidly disentigrating. He cursed, and just managed to dodge Sasori's tail as he attacked. He cursed again, and continued using his puppets. He shot at him with hidden senbon, and poisoned kunai. But Sasori seemed to see right through is attacks.

"I'm sorry, but you chose the wrong fight. I know everything about your weapons, because I designed these puppets." Sasori attacked with his tail, but Kankuro had gotten Sanshouo in front of him. Sasori withdrew the tail, then attacked again, this time aiming at the shield's joint. The shield flew off the puppet and Kankuro barely had time to dodge it. The tail struck again this time catching him in the chest. He was thrown backwards, and did not get up. By now the room was filled with ANBU and ninja, and Gaara had already been taken away. "Damn it, I can't get him now, and I have no time to kill you off. But no matter, the poison will kill you within four days." Sasori jumped to the roof where Deidara lay, and picked him up. Then, dodging kunai and shuriken attacks, he fled the village.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto was exited. It was team Kakashi's first official mission, and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. That is, until he was standing in Tsunade's office.

"A convoy escort mission!? That's only a C- rank!"

"Shut up, Naruto! It's your first mission back, so I'm giving you an easy mission!" Suddenly, a decoder ran in. "Hokage-sama, there is important news! An emergency!" she handed Tsunade a scroll and bowed, looking flustered. Tsunade opened the scroll.

"What!? Change of plans! Team Kakashi! You are now assigned a new mission! The Sand's Kazekage was attacked last night by the Akatsuki. We have more information about them, so they are requesting assistance from us. Your mission is as followes: Go to the sand and gather information to sent back to Konoha. Follow their orders and back them up!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi saluted. They left immediately for Suna.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya, this is the introductory chapter, most of it is pretty much quoting from anime, so the story will really begin next chapter. You know, I never noticed that the anime was so rushed! It looks really bad when its written down on paper. Oh, and the eye from the beginning of the story is shukaku's eye- just pointing that out if you didn't get it. Please review! (I prefer nice reviews over bad ones, or constructive criticism crap if you think this story absolutely sucks. It makes me feel like not everything I do is worthless (that's your cue to say, 'no, you're a great author' and I'll wipe my tears away and say- oh what the heck, just review.))


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's second chapter. I hope you like it, but seeing as I am victim to writers block, you might not . Oh and thank you overlordofnobodies for pointing out to me that Shukaku's eye is not green, but GOLD! Omg, how did I miss that! Okay, this is a formal correction. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to overlordofnobodies for correcting me! Enjoy Peeps!

I do not own naruto. I probably never will.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 2

Gaara was sitting outside the medical examination room twiddling his thumbs. The Akatsuki had tried to kidnap him. He had requested backup from Konoha, but they were coming late due to a sandstorm. His brother Kankuro was poisoned four days ago by someone who was apparently a former Sand shinobi, Chiyo-baasama's grandson, the famous Sasori of the red sands. Chiyo-baasama was trying desperately to find an antidote to the poison, but with no avail. Kankuro wouldn't last much longer. The only hope he had was that the squad from Konoha has a poison specialist with them. It was a weak hope, but there was a chance. He sighed, and leaned backward. All he could do now was wait.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Team Kakashi stood at the entrance to Suna.

"We have been waiting for you! Please follow me." A sand ninja had met them at the entrance. They followed him through the streets and into the hospital. They walked through the halls and stopped at an open door. Moans of pain could be heard from within. "Kankuro-san was poisoned by one of the infiltrators. Are any of you medics?" They looked surprised.

"Hai, I am. I'll take a look at him." The ninja led Sakura into the room and her teammates followed. Gaara was standing over his elder brother, looking upset. The medics and an old lady were standing around the table, like they were already grieving. Kankuro was thrashing around wildly, moaning in pain. "How long ago was he poisoned?" Sakura asked sharply.

"Four days ago. He doesn't have much time left." The medic replied. Sakura immediately took action. She tied her hair up and shooed some of the medics away.

"Bring me the items I will request please. Every one else, Gaara-sama, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Oba-sama, please leave." Gaara was surprised at how quickly Sakura had taken control of the situation.

"H- hai." Gaara ushered everyone except the medics out. Sakura gave the medics a list of items and they ran to fetch them. She took out a flashlight and examined Kankuro's eyes. They were bloodshot. She took his pulse, and jotted something down. The medics came back with pots of what appeared to be yellow oil. Sakura reached in and when she pulled her hand out, the oil stuck to it she place the orb on his chest and pulled away. Bits of purple liquid absorbed into the orb. A medic slammed the door, and Gaara's view was obscured. He put his head in is hands, praying that he would be fine. A few years ago, he doubted that he would have cared, but he and Kankuro had grown close, like true brothers. He was his best friend. Chiyo still looked shocked at having been so quickly ejected from the room, and that Sakura had found a treatment while she couldn't . Naruto was staring intently at the door. After about twenty minutes he turned to Gaara.

"Gaara… I hope Kankuro makes it. Sakura-chan's medical skills are excellent; they'll get the poison out. Don't worry, it's going to be fine…" He trailed off, and resumed staring at the door. The silence was unbearable. After a few more minutes, the red light over the doorway went off. Sakura walked out, looking incredibly sad and sympathetic.

"Gaara-sama," She said softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes, and there was no doubt about what was written in them. "I'm not sure how to say this Gaara-sama… but… Kankuro just passed away." Gaara stared at her, mouth agape. All of his hope had started to take flight, then crashed within minutes after takeoff. "I was able to remove the poison, but it was to late." She continued in the same soothing tone. "The poison had already eaten away at his organs and his heart just stopped beating. I'm sorry, Gaara." Now the tears started flowing, and he covered his face with his hands. Sakura kept her hand on his shoulder, and was now rubbing his shoulder making comforting sounds. Naruto was shocked, but wasn't sure what to say to him. Chiyo just looked mournful. After a few minutes of sobbing, Gaara took his hands away, after wiping his tears.

"Please… help us find them, Konoha. Please help us find him." Garra spoke, his sadness suddenly giving way to anger. He would find them, and he would make Sasori pay.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya, short chapter because of writing block. Boo-Hoo Kankuro's dead! Whatever shall we do?! I'm still plagued with writers block, so unless a miracle happens, this is the only chapter I will post to day. Oh, and I have a big problem. I completely forgot where I was going with Sakura's dream in the beginning. I'll try to remember, but if it doesn't pop up again, don't give it too much thought. Please review. Remember, I like good reviews over bad ones. Luv ya peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's the last day of winter vacation!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why must all good things come to an end???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ahem. Srry bout that.) Yah, I'm glad to announce that this story has officially been plotted out! so now I know what I'm doing instead of just writing random stuff down!

Bad news: I forgot where I was going with the suspenseful dream in the beginning, so It probably won't pop up again. Sorry!

Thanks to overlordofnobodies, AngelNobody, GreenEyedGrimKitty, My Broken Death Angel, and AlaskenWildflower for reviewing the last chapter! I'm pleased to announce Opposites attract version 2 that will come out as soon as I finish writing this one, since it seems many peeps have a problem with character killing. So you are warned: characters will die. So stop reading this now, or forever hold your tears!

Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter three

Tsunade was sitting at her desk. Her fingers were laced under her chin and a half empty bottle of sake stood on the right side of her desk. She was thinking. _Was it really such a good idea to send team Kakashi on a mission involving the Akatsuki? They were after Naruto, and I doubt Kakashi could stop them if they tried to take him. I should have waited until team Gai came back. Three jounin, three chunin and a genin have much more of a chance against the Akatsuki then one jounin, one chunin and a genin. What was I thinking?! _"SHIZUNE!" the brunette rushed in, carrying a up of tea. She set it down on Tsunade's desk.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Team Gai just came back from a mission, right? Tell them to prepare to leave again, I'm sending them as reinforcements for team Kakashi. Go!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran out of the room to do Tsunade's biding. Tsunade looked out the window, and wondered how the mission was going so far.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gaara looked at the team he had assembled, his 'revenge squad' as he called them in his mind. His sister, Temari, had come back from Konoha and had arrived early this morning, just in time for Kankuro's funeral. She insisted on coming on the mission, though he would have rather kept her in Suna, out of harms way. Chiyo was coming, because of Sasori. Gaara was glad of this; she was old, but she was very strong in a fight. Team Kakashi was also there, he was glad of that. Kakshi was a very powerful Jounin from Konoha. Naruto was an old friend, a fellow jinchuuriki. Sakura was a skilled medic. She was also very kind, and had been the one that had eased most of his pain from loosing his brother. He was worried, though, that she would die. She looked really weak, and they couldn't afford to loose a medic. There had been many others that had wanted to come, but he wanted to keep the team as small as possible. He wouldn't even let Baki come. He looked at Kakashi and he nodded. A few hours before, Kakshi had summoned a squad of ninja dogs to track Sasori, but they hadn't come back yet. Gaara decided to leave anyway, and try to catch up with the dogs. He had filled Team Kakashi and Temari in on the details. He nodded back at Kakashi and the 'revenge squad' moved out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gaara was one pissed jinchuuriki. Only a few hours after they set out, they were hit by a huge sandstorm. Luckily, it was right near some caves so they had some shelter. Gaara was staring out into the swirling sand, looking like he wanted to kill someone. Actually he did, but he looked like he wanted to kill someone _other than _Sasori. The others sat glumly at the back of the cave. Temari sighed.

"Gaara, I know you want to just get out there and skin Sasori alive, so do I. But staring at the sandstorm wont make it stop. It's going to be a long one. The only thing we can to is sit it out." She fell silent, and Gaara didn't respond. The swirling of the sand was hypnotizing, and as it got later, the occupants of the cave dropped into sleep. Gaara was still sitting at the entrance. Sakura was having trouble sleeping. It hadn't been the first time one of her patients had died, but it didn't happen often, and afterwards Sakura always felt like it was her fault, like if she had tried harder she could have saved them. She hated her self-doubts, and knew Kankuro's death wasn't her fault, but felt guilty never the less. And to see how Gaara took it! She had knows his life had been full of misfortune, but thought that since he had become Kazekage it had gotten better. But then to have your brother die protecting you? He must feel guilty also, she realized with a start. She got up and walked over to where he sat, then plopped down next to him.

(authors note: isn't plopped such a great word?)

"Gaara-sama…" she began, but trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Gaara-sama, If you feel guilty, you shouldn't…" she trailed off again. Gaara looked at her in surprise. He hadn't thought about it, but yeah, his anger was caused partly by guilt_. Kankuro wouldn't have died if he didn't try to protect me, _he thought to himself. _Its my fault. _

"It wasn't your fault Gaara. If he hadn't protected you, you would be dead." _Whoa, is she psychic or something? She knew exactly what I was thinking about. But she's right in a way… _

"If anyone's to blame its me." Sakura looked at her hands sadly. "Maybe if I was more skilled I could have saved him…" Gaara started at this.

"No, it's not your fault, Sakura-san! You did your best, and removed the poison. You told me it had just been to long, and his heart stopped didn't you? It really isn't your fault." Gaara resumed looking out on the sandstorm. Sakura followed his gaze.

"Its funny how the human mind works huh? Something's always to blame for something. Maybe its just fate…" Sakura did a little laugh. "Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Neji-san." There was an awkward silence, which Sakura broke again. "I remember when my best friend Ino died. I felt like it was all my fault, because she had died to protect our team. I was, at that point, the weakest one. It plagued me for so long, and I went totally emo for a few months. I kept telling myself that if I had been just a little bit stronger, the team wouldn't have been in such a situation. That it was all my fault. I still feel that way sometimes, but then I realize that the reason Ino died was because she loved us, not because of anyone else. I felt so special; Ino cared about us so much she was willing to die for us. That's why Kankuro died, he cared about you." Gaara slowly nodded, contemplating her words.

"Sakura-san, why don't you get some sleep? Maybe the storm will have let up by morning." Sakura nodded, and returned to the back of the cave to rest. Gaara spent he rest of the night contemplating, watching, and waiting for the storm to stop.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Morning came and went, and the sandstorm hadn't stopped. If anything, it was just getting stronger. The team sat silently for the morning, then Chiyo spoke up.

"Kakashi-san, those dogs you sent out. Do you think they'll make it through the storm?"

"I hope so." Kakashi replied, as if he had already thought of this. "Pakkun is a reliable leader, but I'm not sure they were near shelter when the storm started. Well, we'll find out after the storm. " Sakura looked out into the storm. She hoped Pakkun was okay, she had become fond of then talking ninja pug. The day came and went and Gaara was still sitting by the mouth of the cave. The wind was howling, and it was incredibly spooky. Again Sakura couldn't sleep so she joined Gaara again. Their teammates had long since nodded off. Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"Um Gaara-sama, if you don't mind me asking, are the Akatsuki after you for the same reason they want Naruto? I mean, it's none of my buissness-"

"Yes. They are trying to collect all of the bijuu by capturing the jinchuuriki. I have Shukaku sealed inside of me, so they will try anything to try to capture me."

"Well what will they do when they capture jinchuuriki?"

"Take the bijuu out and kill the jinchuuriki."

"Oh…" Sakura didn't really know what to say. "Gaara-sama, what was you childhood like?" Sakura was surprised at how boldly she had put the question at, and was cursing herself for insensitivity. To her surprise, Gaara looked up.

"It was one of despair and solitude…" he began, and Sakura listened to him recount his life story. From the fear of people around him, to his father trying to assassinate him, his feelings of betrayal when his uncle tried to kill him, all the way through becoming Kazekage. She was shocked; he had gone through so much in his life, yet he was still striding forward. She admired him. Gaara finished his story and turned to Sakura.

"And what was yours like, Sakura-san?" She was surprised, but decided to tell him. After all, he had just opened up to her like that…

"When I was a kid everyone teased me because of my huge forehead. They called me billboard brow…" she told him everything, from meeting Ino, to her crush on Sasuke, to the end of the Ino Sakura relationship, to the "lets be friends again" of the Ino and Sakura relationship, to the betrayal of Sasuke, to her apprenticeship with Tsunade, to Ino's death. They talked late into the night about training, and political affairs, and their families, and their sensei's and what they wanted to do with their lives. _Whoa, _thought Gaara _she is an amazing person. And look at her eyes, that gorgeous sea-green color… _

_He's such an interesting person! _Thought Sakura. _He has so many difficulties, but keeps moving on. I really admire that. _They kept talking about even more private thing, realizing they had a lot in common. They both had huge tempers, and loved romance novels. (Gaara had never told anyone else about that, and swore Sakura to secrecy.) They had both lost people close to them. They kept talking, while the storm was dieing down

"Sakura-chan, you know… you're really pretty. Gaara was blushing under the armor of sand. Sakura was surprised at this out right statement. She thought about it for a few moments, then leaned down and kissed Gaara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUSHY STUFF! Ya, kinda unrealistic for Gaara to act like this, but hey, he got his fist kiss! (but will it be his last? (Evil cackling)). Oh, and yes, Ino died. Bummer. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peeps! Im back again! I'd like to thank AlaskenWildflower for favoriting me and my story, and also for reviewing! I'd like to thank AngelNobody, My Broken Death Angel, and 1Gaarafan for reviewing as well!

Oh, and overlordofnobodies  also reviewed, (yet again1!) and I thank you for that!

Enjoy!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 4

Sakura finally pulled back from the kiss blushing slightly. Gaara touched his lips, almost unsure of what has happened. They leaned in for another, but were interrupted by a loud yawn. They jerked away, looking embarrassed.

"MORNING SAKURA, MORNING GAARA!" their favorite blonde greeted them loudly enough to wake up Chiyo, Temari, and Kakashi. "Oh, look, the storm stopped!"

Sakura looked and realized he was right. She had been so busy, she hadn't noticed. She blushed again.

"Okay! Lets head out now! We lost two days as it is, so we need to pick up the pace." Kakashi helped Chiyo up, and they left the cave.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Gai-sensei, we are supposed to be team Kakashi's reinforcements correct?"

"Correct, my youthful pupil Neji!" Gai smiled and struck a pose. Neji sighed.

"They are seven miles east, traveling towards us. We should stop and wait for them. We do need a rest, after all, we've been traveling for _three days straight._" The last comment was pointedly directed at Lee. He just smiled and struck a pose.

"We must train ourselves harder by pushing our limits! It is the-"

"Lee, just shut up. Everyone has limits, there's nothing you can do about it," Tenten interrupted him rather rudely. She was immensely sleep deprived, and had been living off of soldier pills for the past few days. They stopped to rest, while waiting for team Kakashi to show up.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kakashi screwed his visible eye shut and frowned. He opened them again.

"I can't seem to contact Pakkun. I hope he made it through the storm." Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement. They had been traveling for half an hour before reaching Team Gai. Kakashi approached.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Gai grinned and posed.

"We were sent by Hokage-sama to be your reinforcements! We have been waiting here for hours, you are slow!" Tenten and Neji sweatdropped- they had only been there for less than an hour. It was so like Gai to exaggerate the slightest things.

"Riiiiight." Kakashi sounded doubtful. Gaara stepped forward.

"I suppose you will then be joining us in the pursuit squad?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. We were ordered to follow your orders." Neji bowed respectfully.

"Neji-san, can you use your byakugan to search for a group of dogs? I had summoned them and sent them ahead, but lost track of them." Kakashi went right back to buissness.

Neji activated his bloodline limit, and searched. "Yes, I think I see them. It's not good, they aren't moving. I guess they didn't make it through the storm." Neji shook his head, deactivating the byakugan.

"I suggest we head in that direction anyways. If they were on a trail, Kakashi-san may be able to pick it up." Gaara broke in, and everyone started traveling again. They came across eight dead dog corpses a few hours later. Sakura was fighting back tears, she hated it when animals died. Kakashi looked semi-sad (authers voice: SEMI-SAD, SEMI-SAD, SEMI-SAD! SEMI IS A GREAT WORD!!!! GLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and poofed the dogs away. They were on their way again, and soon Neji caught sight of a large cave, several miles ahead of them.

"That's probably were Sasori went. We should continue with caution, there may be traps," Gaara said. The rest of the revenge squad nodded and continued.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You have failed, Sasori." The leader of the Akatsuki looked down upon the puppet master and the blonde corpse beside him. "You failed to capture the jinchuuriki, and let Dedara get killed. You are no longer a member of the Akatsuki. The pursuit squad is at the door, we will leave them to deal with you." The members of the Akatsuki had been waiting to do the sealing technique, when Sasori had rushed in with a dead Deidara and without Gaara. They closed their eyes and disappeared one by one, until only the leader was left.

"Have a nice death." He too vanished.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The revenge squad was outside the cave, studying the caves entrance. Kakashi spoke.

"This seal has four other parts, probably a few miles away. They all need to be ripped off at the same time, or the door will not open. Neji-san, can you locate the other seals?" Neji activated the byakugan and observed. "Gai-sensei, I think we are the most suited to get the seals. Here are some radios to keep in touch." Team Gai gave Kakashi a transmitter and left, running off to their positions.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gaara observed the squad. He, Chiyo and Naruto stood back, while Kakashi prepared to rip of the seal, and Sakura stood a few yards away, ready to punch the door open. Gaara was surprised and wondered how this would work out. Apparently some sort of stone manipulation jutsu, he decided.

"One, Two, Three, Now!" Kakashi yelled as he ripped of the seal, and Sakura screemed while running at the stone door, fist raised. BOOM!!!!! The stone cracked apart. _Whoa,_ thought Gaara. _That was one strong kunoichi._ He decided it was a good move to stay on her nice side. The five walked trough the entrance into a vast dark cave.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tenten sighed in relief after hearing the stone crumble. They had succeded. She prepared to jump away and return to the cave when a kunai whizzed by her, imbedding itself into the tree before her. She turned, kunai raised, and was shocked to see another Tenten standing on the water, scroll open. She stood shocked for a moment, before pressing the talk button on her transmitter.

"Everyone, Is something weird going on?" their silence was enough of an answer. After a few moments, Lee responded.

"What is this? There's another Lee in front of me!"

"Same here," Gai replied.

"This is a problem," Said Neji.

Lee, Gai, and Neji took stances, while Tenten started running, shooting senbon at her duplicate. The replicate ran alongside her, and blocked them. She stopped and turned. She unclipped her giant scroll, and shot kunai at the fake-Tenten. She pulled out her own scroll, and blocked the attack with her own kunai.

"They have the same strengths and techniques as us!" she got one of Lee's grunts as a reply as he blocked a high kick to his side, and retaliated with with his own. The sound of Neji's jukken slaps were heard clearly. This was going to be a difficult battle.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

ya, sorry this was a really short chapter and it kinda sucked. Plagued with homework and writers block, it took me a week to wright this chapter. Maybe you liked it anyways, but please read and review. Remember, be nice to nerds, you'll probably end up working for one.


	5. Chapter 5

Yah, thanx 4 reviewing peeps. I hope I haven't lost any readers for killing Pakkun and the other ninja dogs, but as I said earlier, this is a death-y story. Heres chapter five. Enjoy!

(also, pleez do my poll. Thanx!!!)

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 5

The revenge squad stepped into the cave. Their eyes started to adjust to the darkness, and they looked around, blinking rapidly. A dry chuckle filled the air as Sasori stepped into their field of vision.

"Oh, has the jinchuuriki come to take revenge on me? How perfect, I will capture you and be redeemed into the Akatsuki!" he would have started laughing manically, but he knew the upcoming battle would be a difficult one, he should press an advantage now. "I would have taken shukaku, if the little puppet-amateur had not interrupted. He was so cute, thinking he could take me on." Temari gritted her teeth. The whole group looked furious, except Chiyo and Gaara, not letting emotion crack his mask. "Just a joke. So weak, so easy to defeat. He was a jounin by Suna's standards, no? Pathetic. " Temari grabed her fan off her back, and charged forward, screeming in fury. Sasori smirked beneath his puppet. Temari was half-way to Sasori when she lurched forward, her eyes widening.

"Y-you…" She spat up blood. There was a chain tail impaling her through the stomach. Sasori withdrew the chain, and she collapsed to the floor, dead, a gaping wound going through her stomach. The revenge squad looked shocked. The battle had barely started, in fact, none of them had even gotten into a stance or started hand seals, and one team member had been killed already!

Gaara's eyes were wide. He had just lost a brother, and now he had lost his sister, who had watched over him all these years, and just because he had decided to take revenge. He gritted his teeth, and narrowed his eyes. Sasori would pay for this, Gaara would feel his bones break, see him die at his hand, see him suffer, yes he would suffer for what he did, yes, Gaara would have blood, he needed blood, Shukaku was calling-

Gaara gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands. Shukaku was trying to take control, but thankfully Garra still held the reins. He breathed heavily for a few moments, then looked up to see the rest of the squad he had gathered engaged in intense combat with Sasori. Kakashi was barking orders at Naruto and Sakura, and CHiyo had summoned two puppets. Sakura ran towards Gaara.

"Gaara-kun! Are you okay?" she said with worry. (yeah, they officially love each other now, just saying it if you don't get it.)

"Yes, now I am, Sakura-chan." He rose to his feet, and uncorked his gourd. Sand started spilling out, and he joined the fight.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Fourth gate- open!" Lee practically shrieked as he released yet another chakra. He was turning red and the exaustion and desperation were beginning to show. He charged at his duplicate again, but the copy didn't seem to tire, and easily side-stepped the unnaturally fast attack.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sixth gate! Open now!!!!" Gai was bright red and was foaming at the lips. He couldent handle much more of this and he knew it. His determination was quickly morphing into desparation.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Neji winced as he heard his other male teammates opening their chakras. They must be having a lot of trouble, and they would tire soon. His eyes widened as he just barely managed to dodge a finishing jukken blow. He felt the force of the blow whip past him. This was definitely not good.

"""""""""""""""""""""

YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tenten flung open two small scrolls , wincing as a kunai from her duplicates identical attack imbedded itself in her leg. She cursed, pulling it out. The wound wasn't deep, and shouldn't cause a problem. But she was tiring fast. She jumped backwards onto a tree branch, trying to catch her breath. This was going to be a tough battle.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

short chapter, I know, but I have serious time restraints on my computer privelages, so I couldent write much. Read and review, and also take my poll. Thanx! I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, hey peeps. I feel really sick and depressed. My dad is trying to take away my comp, and I cant find the 15th episode of Inuyasha!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! And now the linkin park lyrics to "By Myself" are stuck in my head!

…_If I turn my back I'm defenseless,_

_And to go blindly seems senseless,_

_If I hide my pride_

_And let it all go on,_

_Then they'll take from me until every thing is gone,_

_If I,_

_Let them go I'll be out done, _

_But if I, _

_Try to catch them then I'll be out run,_

_If I get killed by the questions,_

_I get cancer,_

_Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer._

_By myself…_

Make it stop!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahem… pleez enjoy the chapter of death and doom and depressing song lyrics- nevermind, I'm not making this a songfic.

Enjoy!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter six

The crunch of breaking wood was heard clearly through the cave. The revenge squad turned away from their fights with the summoned puppets to see Sasori falling apart. They stared in shock as the shards and splinters went flying in all directions. Chiyo looked determined as the particles whizzed by her face. But the expression disappeared after a moment, and a jet of flame hurled out of the remains of a broken puppet, and engulfed the old woman. A shriek pierced the air, and after what seemed like an eternity of heat, the flames stopped. All that was there was a pile of ash. (AN- is that even possible?)

Out of the wreckage stepped a redhead that looked remarkably like Gaara. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. The puppets the others had been fighting dropped to the ground.

"I was going to let my puppets have you, but I can deal with you on my own." Sasori smiled evilly, and the revenge squad cringed. Gaara was shocked- again. Chiyo-baa-sama was dead. It was his fault-again. It was a good thing he didn't know her so well, or shukaku would be having a bloodbath right now. He lowered his head for a moment in respect, before turning to Sasori.

"You killed my siblings and my subordinate. Now I will kill you." His sand rippled, then shot at Sasori with tremendous speed. He narrowed his eyes, and suddenly the puppet maser wasn't there. He turned to see him going for Sakura.

"No you don't!" Naruto beat him to it, and made his seals. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" six clones appeared in smoke, and ran toward Sasori. They were engulfed in flame, and there was more smoke as they disappeared. This distracted the puppet master from his intended victim, instead focusing on the Kyuubi's vessel. He lifted his hand, and purple gas started blasting at Naruto. Naruto did a sunshin and ended up on the other side of the cavern.

"Katon- Orioke no jutsu!" Kakashi put his hands up to his mouth and blew out a huge fireball. The gas ignited and traveled back to the hands pouring out gas. There was an explosian as Sasori's body slumped face forward to the ground. Gaara relaxed and withdrew his sand back to gourd.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gai jumped backwards, breathing heavily. He had opened seven of his chakra's and no effect. He was as good as dead, and he knew it. His feet lost their grip on the vertical cliff. He was officially out of chakra. He fell a thousand feet to his death, landing with a sickening crunch. The replica melted back into the stone, its mission complete.

'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sensei? Gai-sensei! Do you copy? Sensei!" Tenten called through her transmitter, fending off a senbon attack with a kunai.

"Don't waste your breath. He's dead." Neji advised bluntly, dodging another juuken thrust, then putting in one of is own. This was just getting worse by the moment. Gai was dead, and he was sure not fairing as well as he would have hoped. Neither were his remaining team mates, it seemed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ugh-" the duplicate landed another punch on Lee. Lee was exhausted, and without his Sensei to give him hope-

The replica jabbed Lee on the back of the neck, rewarded with a 'snap'.

Silence…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Lee!" The teenage Hyuga called hopelessly. Oh this was great. First his Sensei, now his 'youthful' best friend. He dodged another blow, his anger rising. _Tenten…_ she wasn't doing well. No! He wouldn't loose her! He growled and charged at the duplicate with newfound strength. He let out a cry of triumph as he delt a finishing blow to his opponent's heart. The replica slumped, and then reverted to its original form of grass.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yah! I found the fifteenth episode of Inuyasha! Im gonna go rot my brains with anime!

I killed three people in this chapter… that may just be a clue u no….

Sorry about the short chapter, but I find it really hard to write out complicated battles. I also skipped some time between the last chapter and this one, so sorry about that too.

Oh no! The evil (but I really love them) Linkin park songs have returned!

R&R!

I love u peeps so much!

_Its like Im,_

_Paranoid lookin over my back,_

_Its like a_

_Whirlwind inside of my head_

_Its like I_

_Cant stop_

_What I'm_

_Hearin within_

_Its like the face inside is right_

_Beneath my skin!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ha Ha! I faked sick 2day and my parents believed it! Now I shall use my awesome acting skills to write a brilliant chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Don't ask me how that's gonna work.) Enjoy the chapter of doom and despair and pleez take my poll!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter Seven

Tenten cried out as the shuriken attack bombarded her. She flew backward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. She opened her eyes, then immediately closed them. Her replica was coming in for the kill, and she couldn't move. It would all be over soon…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nauto exhaled deeply and fell down on his butt. Kakashi lowered his arms. Gaara looked around at the mess. Puppets, corpses, and various weapons littered the ground. At one point, Naruto had unleashed his bijuu's power, and the roof of the cave had completely disintegrated.

"Gaara-kun! Let me see your injuries!" Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him down. She pulled off her gloves and placed her hands over his shoulder. Green chakra came out and sealed up a cut. "It's a good thing no poison got into your wound."

"Sakura-chan, you are uninjured?" She nodded, then turned to her sensei to check him for wounds. She was walking towards him, when a metal spear cut through the air in front of her. She gasped and stepped back.

"You really think I would be delt with so easily? You insult me." The four remaining members of the revenge squad turned around to face another puppet. He had brown wood skin and black hair. A white cylinder with a red symbol on it was imbedded in his chest.

"It can't be…" Sakura looked down at the handless corpse next to her. There was a hole in its chest. "Your… a puppet!"

Naruto clenched his fists. He trembled in anger. He screamed, and ran out towards the puppet, but started slowing after just a few steps. He clutched his stomach and keeled over. He gasped in pain, and twitched for a few moments, then lay still. Sakura gaped in disbelief.

"It seems that he was poisoned, but to proud to ask for the help of a medic-nin. Stubborn fool." Sakura looked over her teammate's body. _He must have been poisoned early on, _shethought, remembering when Sasori had pulled out a hidden katana and attacked Naruto. It had only grazed him, so she hadn't given it a second thought. How could she have been so stupid? Duh, it was poisoned! He didn't appear to be breathing. _He must have exhausted his muscles, leaving them weak when the poison took affect. It's too late for him. _She shot her attention back at Sasori.

"I will kill you for that." Sakura shrieked, and charged at Sasori, fist raised and chakra centering. "DIE!!!"

"Pathetic." The puppet opened his mouth, and black sand poured out. It formed a very _sharp_ triangular shape, and flew at Sakura. Her eyes widened, and she put up her hands in a block. Kakashi ran in front of her and took the blow. He dropped like a stone, with no last words. His eyes were blank. She stared at the fresh corpse stupidly. _Oh, fuck. My sensei just died, _she thought. She was still in shock at the sudden deaths of her two comrades, and just stared. She just stared…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tenten braced herself for the imminent pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she forced down the impulse to cry out. If she was to be defeated, she would die with dignity. Several moments passed, and there was no impact. _Am I dead? _She wondered. She felt a drop of something warm on her cheek, and opened one eye. Her other eye instantly flew open. Neji was standing in front of her, a kunai stabbed strait through his stomach. His eyes burned fiercely, and his palm was on Tenten's replicas chest. He was standing in jukken stance, with his eyes narrowed. The duplicate's eyes were blank, as she melted back to water. Neji stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Then his eyes lost their ferocity, and he collapsed on Tenten's lap.

"Tenten… oh, good, your unharmed."

"Neji! Stop talking! You're hurt badly!" Tenten cried out in helplessness. "I need to get you to Sakura right away!"

"No… it's too late…"

"Don't talk that way! Come, we'll get to Sakura now!" Tenten tried to stand up, but was still unable to move.

"Tenten… you're the last one… Help the others… I'll be fine."

"Neji, you've got a giant hole in your gut! You're not going to be fine!"

"See… my point exactly… too late… Tenten?"

"Y-yes?" Tenten tried to fight back the unbidden tears, with no avail.

"Tenten… I want you to know that… I lo…" Neji clenched his fists and grinded his teeth together. He squeezed his eyes shut. The pain… It would all end soon. He opened his eyes, and smiled weakly. "Goodbye… Tenten…" He took his last breath, and his body stiffened. Tenten let out all the tears, crying for her crush, her teammate, her friend. It was all over.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, that last scene was my attempt at a mushy death scene. Its actually completely unrealistic and kinda corny. In case you didn't get what neji was trying to say, it was I LOVE YOU TENTEN. I love that couple.

Another short chapter, I'm sorry to say.

OOOOOOOO three character deaths! Do you approve? Take My poll!

I will not update until FIVE people have reviewed to this chapter. I want to make sure people are still reading it, so if I don't get the reviews within a week, this story will be discontinued and I can get back to my happy little life.

PLEEZ REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peeps! I finally got the fifth review, so heres the chapter! I would have uploaded sooner but my play was this week so I had to go to rehersal. Oh, and I'm sort of depressed to see my polls results so far. Its tied between "Yeah, how could you kill Kankuro, and Ino and Pakkun, and Deidara, and Temari and all the others that are gonna die soon?!", "No way, Freedom of speech, man! its your story!", and "Hey, Im totally whacked, and I dont give a damn about your stories! You can go kill yourself! See if I care! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (going tottaly nutso.)" at two apiece. This is the last chapter, so its also your last oppourtunity to give me a piece of your mind. I will accept flames, this being my first official posted fanfic and all, so I want to learn how I can make future ones better. BESIDES not killing people. That is my passion.

Enjoy!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

chapter eight- the grand finale.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Sakura stiffened, and looked at the puppet in front of her. Determining that it did not make the sound, she slowly turned to Gaara. He was covered in sand with black stripes and shapes. His gigantic claw clutched his monstrous head in pain, then he threw back his head and ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARed again. His eyes flicked open, and Sakura flinched. They were black, with a green iris. No emotion but hate and bloodlust shone in them. Shukaku growled. Sakura took an involuntary step backward, and touched her mouth with one hand. (AN- remember Neji VS Hinata body language.) Her eyes shone with fright. She opened her mouth to call for help, just in time to be dispatched by a huge sand claw. She went flying across the cave, landing painfully. The puppet stepped forward, and lifted its hand. It pointed it toward Sakura, and the black sand gathered around her, crawling up her arms and legs. She couldn't even feel this, still staring in shock at the monster. _My dreams were true. This thing took them all away. This thing took Gaara away! _She snapped to her senses, just in time to notice the metal sand that was threatening to crush her. It was tightening around her body, slowly, like an incredibly painful version of Gaara's 'sand burial' technique. She gritted her teeth as the air was squeezed out of her lungs. She felt several ribs crack, and her left arm cracked.

"GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted in despair, though how she managed to scream it when she had no lung capacity is beyond me. But somehow her desperate (yet physically impossible) plea for her love broke through Shukaku's shell, into Gaara's dormant heart. It pulsed, and the sand broke away from his skin.

"SAKURA!!!" Gaara struck the puppet, managing to distract it from its victim, but not releasing the iron sand. It was a sea of stone sand and metal sand, flowing through each other, trying to get past its opponent and find a weak spot. Gaara pushed Shukaku away, and attacked as brutally as if he was the demon himself. The sand raccoon whimpered and pulled itself up into a ball in his safe little corner of Gaara's mind. (AN- just kidding)

Sand blasted to and fro, bringing up defenses, breaking down barriers, showering the opponents in blood and wood splinters. Gaara kept coming, pushing the puppet back, trying to gain the advantage. A sickening crunch echoed through the cave. Gaara looked at the source of the sound, eyes widening as Shukaku shoved him over and took the reins. There was a pile of iron sand, mixed with red liquid and bits of white stone. Pink hair littered the area around the mound.

Shukaku grinned evilly. His vessel's soul was dead, giving him complete control. First he would get rid of this annoying toy in front of him, them go wreak some havoc. It laughed maniaclly, but was cut off as metal sand engulfed him. There was another crunch sound.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tenten limped over to the cave entrance. She was the last one from team Gai, and she would help team Kakashi finish the mission and protect her team's honor. It was surprisingly quiet in the cave. Maybe they had finished already. She broke into a run, a lump in her throat. She wanted to talk to Sakura, to be comforted. She came to the entrance and stopped, stunned. Bodies and puppets littered the ground with sand and blood everywhere. In the center stood a man with black hair. No- not a man! A puppet! It had dark wood, except for a white cylinder imbedded in its chest. _That must be its heart_, Tenten thought gravely, pulling out a kunai. She crept in and started running at the puppet. A few meters away, he turned to her with blank eyes, too late. She shrieked and stabbed the kunai down with all her might. The puppet dropped and did not rise. It was over.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Woah, the end! Sweet Mama, that was fast! And so confusing!

RIP-

Deidara

Kankuro

Ino

Pakuun

Temari

Chiyo

Gai

Lee

Kakashi

Naruto

Neji

Sakura

Gaara

Sasori

Ebizou- (he had a heart attack. I mean, I might as well.)

Review my geniuos work peoples! Take my poll! Flames are accepted! Oh, I miscounted. I only got 4 reviews so far for the last chapter, but I'm uploading this anyway. Look forward to Opposites Attract Version 2.0 all who hate the killing of charectors!

This is what happened after this-

-After the other villages found out about the kazekage's death, they launched a war on the weak Suna. Konoha tried to help, but in the end just managed to save the few villagers and ninja left alive and bring them to Konoha.

-Tsunade died from to much alchohol consumtion, naming Shizune as her heir. Shizune refused, forfiting the title to Tenten.

-The Suna refugees formed a rebellion against Konoha, led by Gaara's former students. Tenten died a war hero in the battle. Her face now stands in its rightfull place on the mountan, between Tsunade's and Konohamaru's, the current Hokage.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa, serched through some old comp. files and found this! Its like a year old, so it might not be so good. Enjoy the final chapter of Opposites attract, and look forward to version two, all those wussies that hate death!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No. This can't be happening. Its darkness. Pressing in on me, I cant breath! Is this death? The eternal rest? My love… Did I save her? Tenten… I always loved you. But what is love? Is love the reaoson that mothers kiss their children goodnight? The reason that people live? The reason the sky is blue? Well, not here anyways. Its all dark…

But Tenten, why did I do that? What did I do? A pain in my chest… then this suffocating place, Tenten, why am I here? What happened to me? Where we successful on the mission? What mission was this? I fell in battle, did I not? Answer me, love…

Lee… Father… Fate… Tenten…

I was a genius… people loved me… or were they just mocking me? Love, why were they mocking me? Did you love me, or were you mocking me too?

Father… Fate… Tenten…

They took my precious ones away from me… you were what I had left. Did you love me too? Did you hate me? No…

Fate… Tenten…

It was decided before… I would end up here. Why Tenten? I can't remember…

Tenten… Love…

You were my love, but I wouldent tell you. Death's secret, Love's secret… I thought you loved me too. You never told me… Death's secret, Love's secret… What is this place? Who am I? I can't break free… Love… what is this? I cant breath, I will die, No… I want to live… Life. What is this life that I desire? Is it different than this place? Or worse? Why do I long for it… How did I get here? What is here? I want my soul…


End file.
